


The Princess’ Psychologist: A Loud House Fanfiction

by Alicorn8210



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: "Monster Child" Gets Back on The Right Track, Gen, Getting Help, Help, Inspired by the Hey Arnold! episode "Helga on the Couch", Painting of Dogs Playing Poker, Possible Beginning of Series?, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicorn8210/pseuds/Alicorn8210
Summary: After yet ANOTHER incident involving Lola and her behavioral issues, the vice principal of Royal Woods Elementary School decides to arrange for Lola to meet weekly with a psychologist. Lola, of course, is furious at the news. However, she may soon find that this psychologist may be what she's truly needed all along...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Princess’ Psychologist: A Loud House Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell, I'm a fan of inserting myself into stories. Sorry.
> 
> Also, for those of you who read my last fanfiction, no, the Chloe Fisher in this story is NOT the same as the Chloe Fisher in my last story. It's just a name I use for my self-inserts because I like it. If they're in different universes/fandoms, and if I DON'T say otherwise, they are different people. Hope that clears THAT up.
> 
> Finally, this was inspired by the Hey, Arnold! episode "Helga on the Couch". As if that wasn't obvious enough from the premise.
> 
> Anyway, enough ranting-enjoy!

Rita and Lynn Sr. Loud sat in the conference room of Royal Woods Elementary School. They were at yet ANOTHER parent-teacher conference. The school’s principal, Wilbur T. Huggins, was out sick, so the vice principal, Samantha Conway, was there instead.

“Mr. and Mrs. Loud, your daughter Lola has some serious behavioral issues. Just yesterday she wrestled a classmate just because she took the doll she’d claimed as ‘hers’,” Vice Principal Conway stated in a serious and worried tone.

Rita and Lynn sighed. They had heard this before. Over and over and over again. No matter how many times they talked with teachers and aides and counselors, nothing seemed to change. Lola just never learned.

“I’m afraid that if we don’t take immediate drastic measures, the safety and well-being of the students may be at risk,” Samantha continued. “This is why I called you here; I have an idea that may help Lola fix her behavior,”

Rita and Lynn looked up. What was Samantha talking about?

“I have arranged plans for Lola to have weekly discussions with a psychologist. This psychologist has just recently joined the field, but I’ve known her for a while and believe that she can help Lola change her behavior,”

“A psychologist?” Rita questioned. “I don’t know-I don’t think Lola would like that,”

“Come on, honey!” Lynn said desperately. “I’m willing to try ANYTHING at this point! If this can help even a little bit, I say we do it,”

Rita thought for a minute, then sighed and said, “OK. Let’s do it,”

———————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You did WHAT?!” Lola screamed. Her parents had just told her their plans to take her to a psychologist, and this didn’t please her one bit.

“Honey, we’re doing this to help you!” Rita said. “It’s once a week. You’ll just be talking for about 45 minutes,”

“I can’t BELIEVE you’d make me do this!” Lola responded. “I’M NOT GOING, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!”

Well, it turns out Rita and Lynn had made their decision long ago, because before Lola knew it, she was in Vanzilla and on a 20-minute ride to the psychologist’s office.

Rita and Lynn had several bandages on their arms and legs, and Rita had a bruise on her head, but they went anyway.

———————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 20 minutes of whining and complaining, Lola and her parents finally arrived at the offices. They were in an old house-like office building, the wood planks dark and worn. Inside were white halls and white doors, one of which Lynn opened.

There was a small waiting room with around 10 seats, but no one else was there.

Lola sat in a chair, pouting. How could her mommy and daddy do this?! How could they take her to a freaking BRAIN doctor?! She was a PRINCESS, a PAGEANT QUEEN; she couldn’t see a psychologist. Only weird nerds did.

And she, Lola Loud, was definitely not a weird nerd.

Suddenly, she heard the familiar creaking sound of a door opening, and turned to look.

Standing in the doorway was a young woman. Her light brown hair was tied up in a low ponytail, and her pale face was accented by rosy cheeks. She wore a whitish sweater with big black buttons, a very pale pink-gray jacket that looked faded and worn but really wasn’t, blue jeans, and pale orchid sneakers with white stripes. Her blue-green eyes were covered by pinkish glasses with large lenses. Her face had a smile that spoke of pure contentment and a good soul within.

Not exactly model-worthy, but Lola had to admit she pulled it off well.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Loud. My name is Dr. Chloe Fisher. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” the woman stated. 

Her eyes moved down to Lola, and they seemed to twinkle. “And you must be little Lola. I’ve heard a lot about you, and I’m so excited to finally meet you,” Her smile didn’t waver; if anything, it seemed to slightly grow.

“Hello, Dr. Fisher. My name is Rita, and this is my husband Lynn,” Rita replied. 

Dr. Fisher shook both their hands, still smiling with the purest of happiness.

“Pfft, let’s just get this over with,” Lola said, strolling into the room.

“Lola!” Rita exclaimed. 

But Chloe simply said, “OK, then, Lola-if that’s what you desire,”

Chloe followed Lola into her small office and shut the door behind them. Rita and Lynn gritted their teeth, nervous and excited and afraid all at the same time. Would Chloe come out of there alive, let alone unharmed, and, more importantly, would Lola walk out of there a changed girl?

———————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lola looked around. The office had white walls, a simple floor with a dark green rug, a dark brown wooden desk with a computer on top, a black cushion chest thing, a wooden shelf with books and games, a soft-looking couch, a lounge chair with a side table covered in books and magazines next to it, and a huge window looking out on the street and the world.

Chloe, still smiling, walked over to the lounge chair and sat.

“Sit down, Lola,” she stated, gesturing toward the couch.

Lola scoffed. “I will not sit in the ‘psychology chair’,” Lola stated brashly.

Chloe’s expression didn’t change.

“OK. Do what you like,” Chloe simply stated, no rudeness in her voice.

“I’d ‘like’ to leave!” Lola sassed.

“OK. If you don’t believe I can help you, you may leave,”

 _Wait, what?,_ Lola thought, surprised. She wasn’t expecting it to be that easy; usually the adults in her life put up much more of a fight than that. 

But, relieved, she turned to leave.

She stopped. She looked at Chloe, who was still contently, calmly smiling.

“Is something wrong, dear?” Chloe asked, not a hint of sarcasm or sternness in her voice. To Lola, this was unusual, as the adults in her life were sarcastic and stern to her on a daily basis.

Lola felt a small tug in her heart. Her heart had her turn around and meet Chloe’s gentle gaze. Her heart beat with a newfound feeling of wanting to stay.

“Uh, no, but...” Lola started. “Maybe I’ll stay for a little bit,”

“OK, then,” Chloe replied as Lola sat on the couch. It was as if she knew...

“So, Lola,” Chloe started, pulling out a clipboard and pencil. “Tell me a little bit about yourself,”

“Well, I’ll have you know that I’ve won more pageants than anyone in my age group in Royal Woods!” Lola bragged.

“Very impressive,” Chloe complimented. “So I take it you like participating in beauty pageants?”

“Uh, heck yeah I do!” Lola answered. “It’s kinda my thing,”

“You know, I guessed maybe you did that sort of thing judging by the dress and tiara you’re wearing,” Chloe added. “Well, I suppose I guessed right!”

“Whatever-aren’t you gonna ask me some questions or something? I thought that’s what you guys did,” Lola tugged on her hair, restless and annoyed, but also a little curious.

“Well, that’s only part of what psychologists do. Another part is just talking with you about your life outside of this office. You OK with that? ‘Cause if not, I can stop,” Chloe’s voice and expression changed a little bit for the first time. It was as if she was showing slight concern, as if she wanted to make sure Lola felt comfortable in her office. But she still had complete compassion and sincerity in her voice, and a special wisdom in her eyes that Lola had never seen before. It almost frightened her. The wisdom was piercing through her, examining her soul, making her start to question herself before the questions had even been asked. But...what were the answers? 

She assumed the first step was to respond. “N-no, I...I guess that’s fine.” 

Lola grabbed her arm and glanced to her side. She was actually a little nervous now. How would Chloe react to her answers? For some reason, she was starting to feel something brewing deep inside her core-a feeling of not wanting to disappoint Dr. Fisher. She had never felt this way about anyone before. 

But soon, her confident facade came back. She didn’t care if she was nervous-she was Lola Loud! Her pageant instructor’s ever-important lesson bounced in her head: “Remember, you girls are royalty! You must not show any weakness! Keep your head held high and be strong!”

“Now, then, Lola, what is your family like? Are you an only child? Or do you have siblings?” Chloe pushed up her glasses.

“Oh yeah, I have siblings, all right! TEN of them!” Lola couldn’t decide whether she wanted to sound like she was bragging or like she was annoyed. She went with a little bit of both.

Chloe’s face shifted slightly with shock. “R-really?” she said, her voice wavering a little for the first time. “W-wow, that’s q-quite a lot...it must be quite the scene at your house!” Chloe seemed excited. Lola couldn’t understand why.

“Yeah, literally EVERYTHING is harder than it should be. Honestly, my siblings can be SO annoying! Especially my twin sister, Lana! She’s what you would call a ‘tomboy’ and a ‘grease monkey’. Always covered in mud or dirt and carrying some random animal. Honestly, can’t she learn to be a bit more REFINED?!” Lola looked up after she finished ranting. Chloe was quickly writing on her clipboard. Lola suddenly felt her heart beat faster.

“W-wait! You don’t have to write that down!”

Chloe stopped and looked up, with that same look of wise concern on her face. “Why not?”

“Because...well...because...” Lola wasn’t sure where she was going. Why didn’t she want Chloe to write that down? Was she...embarrassed? No, that couldn’t be right-Lola was never embarrassed about ANYTHING!

Hearing Lola’s silent pondering (ironic, isn’t it?), Chloe took the hint and continued to write. Lola couldn’t tell what, and she felt tempted to get up and check, but A. Chloe probably wouldn’t let her, and B. she felt glued to the sofa, as if her muscles had taken control over her brain, like how cancer cells take over the body (just...not that morbid). 

Once Chloe finished, she looked up again.

“So, Lola, you said you have a twin sister. How many other sisters do you have, and how many brothers?”

“Well, besides Lana, I have eight sisters. And only one brother. Six of my sisters are older than me, not including Lana, who’s technically two minutes older. My only brother is older than me. Then I have two younger sisters,”

“Tell me about them,”

“Lori, the oldest, is 17. She’s pretty bossy, but she’s also the only one who can bring order to the house when Mommy and Daddy are out,”

“Leni’s 16, and she’s...well...you ever heard of a dumb blonde? Yeah, that’s her. She’s sweet, though, and has a great taste in fashion,”

“Luna is 15 and pretty bothersome. She’s always playing her super-loud rock music through her huge speakers. Geez, I’m practically DEAF because of her!”

“Luan’s 14 and even MORE annoying! She’s a ‘comedienne’ and is ALWAYS cracking stupid puns and pulling stupid pranks and practical jokes! Ugh, I swear, sometimes I just wanna-!” Lola saw that Chloe looked a little concerned. “Oh, uh, sorry. Let’s, uh, let’s move on!”

“Lynn is 13 and the ultimate jock. She’s the best sports player in Royal Woods! She plays so many sports-baseball, basketball, soccer, hockey, football, roller derby-I could go on and on. Just imagine any sport, and I’m willing to bet all the money I have that she plays it or has played it at some point,” Lola then realized what she just said.

“Money?” Chloe asked. “From where do you get money from?”

For a second, Lola thought about answering, but she decided the best thing to do was just ignore the question and continue. “Where was I? Oh, yes! Lincoln is 11 and the only boy. He doesn’t really have a ‘thing’, but he’s always getting involved in stuff and playing video games with his best friend Clyde. He helps me practice for my pageants, though, so that’s good!”

“Lucy’s 8 and a goth. Like, her skin is pale white, her black hair covers her eyes-like, I don’t think I’ve EVER seen her eyes. She doesn’t really smile, and she’s into all of that macabre stuff that goths like,”

“Lisa’s 4 and a genius. She’s what you’d call a ‘child prodigy’. But she’s always trying to do experiments on us! One time, she even made my hair fall off!”

This was when Chloe’s face actually changed to true concern. “That sounds horrible!”

“It WAS! But, thankfully, she did something that made it grow back, so it was fine. I’m still SUPER mad at her, though!”

“Well, that’s understandable...” Chloe commented somewhat under her breath.

“Anyway, the youngest in my family is Lily. She’s 15 months old and really cute! She seems pretty smart for a baby, though. It could be because she’s in the same room as Lisa,”

Chloe looked up. “Wow, you have quite the interesting family! I’m sure no one’s ever bored at your house!”

Lola rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. “Yeah, THAT’S for sure,” Lola’s annoyed tone was shining through.

Lola’s eyes now wandered around the room. She tried to pick out details she hadn’t seen in her first look at the room. She then noticed something that she felt she should’ve noticed the moment she came in.

“Isn’t that one of those paintings of dogs playing poker?” Lola’s gaze was focused on the painting as she tried to inspect it as closely as possible.

“Yes, indeed,” Chloe nodded. “I’ve always loved those paintings, so when I was decorating this room, I decided to get one. That one is my favorite,” Chloe’s smile somehow glowed even brighter.

“I think I saw it on TV once,” Lola’s eyes didn’t leave the painting. Chloe noticed Lola’s focused gaze and smiled a little more.

“Do you want me to take it down so you can get a better look at it?”

Lola looked at Chloe for a second. She wasn’t sure why she was suddenly so interested in this painting-it was just some stupid picture of stupid dogs playing stupid poker! Still...

“Um, OK, I guess,” Lola still wasn’t sure, but she had to say SOMETHING.

Chloe got up and walked to her desk. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached out and grabbed the frame of the painting. With some of the most extreme caution Lola had ever seen (and this is coming from a girl who was basically a master at being cautious about how she acted during her pageants), she ever-so-slowly slid it off the wall.

Still being extremely cautious, she walked over to the couch and sat next to Lola.

Lola leaned over the huge frame. She suddenly felt a lot smaller. She scanned her eyes over the painting. She noticed that the two dogs in the foreground were a lot smaller compared to the five dogs on the other side of the table. Good thing they were playing poker and not dogfighting, or this would be a pretty unfair matchup.

The dogs looked surprisingly human. The one on the far left had a look of total relaxation, as if he was extremely confident that he was going to win. The one in the middle just looked bored and apathetic. The one on that one’s right looked almost scared. One of the small dogs had a card between its toes.

“Wait a minute!” Lola suddenly exclaimed, pointing at said dog. “That one’s cheating!”

Chloe smiled for some reason. “Yes, Lola-he is! Good observation,”

“I mean, I don’t really KNOW anything about poker, but I’ve seen people play it on TV! And whenever somebody does something like that, they ALWAYS say he’s cheating!”

Chloe nodded. “I don’t know much about poker myself-my knowledge is the same as yours!” The two girls both giggled.

Suddenly, Lola sighed. Chloe stopped giggling and looked at her. “What’s wrong, dear?”

Lola figured there was no point in hiding it anymore, but it still took a minute for the right words to come out. “It’s just...I just...At first, I didn’t wanna come here. You know? I thought it was for weird dorks and the like. So I wasn’t ready to cooperate, as you probably noticed,”

A nod from Chloe.

“But now...and you’ve been so nice to me, and...and I can trust you with things I’d NEVER tell ANYONE else...and now...so now...what happens next? Who am I now, and...where do I go from here?”

Chloe, with the most earnest look and smile on her face, kneeled down to Lola’s level and gently grabbed her arms.

“Self-evaluation is hard for everyone, Lola, and I’m so proud that a young girl like you is attempting to do it. But...let me just say that I think you’re a LITTLE too young to be questioning your being. Save that for puberty!” She giggled softly. “Also...therapy is open to EVERYONE-even those who don’t have an issue! It’s simply an outlet where you can share your thoughts and receive help from people who have a deeper understanding of how the mind works and how to deal with whatever it produces!” Another short, soft giggle. “And as for where you go from here? Well…” Chloe let go of Lola’s arms and slowly stood back up. “We DO have another session next week! Speaking of which…” Chloe glanced at her watch that Lola only now noticed she had. “It appears that our session for this week is over. What wonderful and convenient timing!”

A smile appeared on Lola’s face as she watched Chloe put the painting back on the wall as carefully as she had taken it off. She then proceeded to open the door, which revealed Rita and Lynn suddenly jumping off as if in danger.

“CHLOE! ARE YOU…” Lynn whimpered frantically before realizing what he was seeing. “...O...K…? I, um, I thought you’d be, uh, hurt! Clawed! Maimed!” He made a panther-like motion with his arms, complete with a “Rarr!”

Rita elbowed Lynn, causing him to screech “OW!” and break the pose. “Lynn! Sorry about that-we’re just surprised that Lola seems so...happy!” She kneeled down to look at her daughter. “Lola, honey, what did you think? What happened?”

“It was great!” Lola exclaimed happily, to the audible surprise of her parents, who leaned back and gasped. “Ms. Chloe is SUPER nice, and she’s SO fun to talk to! She showed me a painting of dogs playing poker!”

As Lola shared the details, Chloe looked at her lovingly and smiled in the same manner. Once Lola was done, Rita and Lynn looked up at Chloe, gratitude, appreciation, and admiration on their faces.

“Thank you so much, Dr. Fisher! I can tell you’re going to be a BIG help!” Rita stated. “Say, how do you feel about 10 more clients BESIDES Lola?”

Chloe was taken aback slightly, putting her hand on her heart. “Oh, my! I have a feeling I know what you mean…” She scratched the back of her head awkwardly, her eyes shut. After regaining her composure, she said, “Thank you so much for your time! I really enjoyed talking with Lola! See you next week!”

Lola, Rita, and Lynn began to walk out the door as Chloe waved. Suddenly, Rita turned back around, causing the others to do the same.

“You know, Chloe, I don’t know WHAT kind of magic you had to work in there to get Lola to be like this, but it worked!” Rita stated.

Chloe shook her head and laughed slightly as she said, “Oh, no-it wasn’t me!” She paused for a second before turning to look at Lola. “It was all Lola,”

Lola smiled. Finally, someone in her life appreciated her for who she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this isn't a story with chapters-it's purely a one-off thing. HOWEVER, if enough people are interested, I MIGHT consider making this a series. No promises, though-I have several WIP's that I'd like to see finished at one point or another.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!
> 
> (P.S. If you want to see what the painting of dogs playing poker looks like, here's a link. It's by Cassius Marcellus Coolidge: https://www.youcustomizeit.com/common/MAKE/1320335/Dogs-Playing-Poker-1903-C-M-Coolidge-Woven-Floor-Mat.jpg?lm=1555054438)


End file.
